Yume's Fairy Tail
by AddictForDramatic
Summary: Yume was a Celeste Wizard that was also friend to most DWMA students. What will happen when she meets Natsu and is brought into the Fairy Tail guild?
1. Chappy 1: Ramones

Yume walked across the boardwalk, bouncing her heels up and down as she went. Her boobs bounced as she did. Her purple hair blew around in the wind near her hips, creating an irresistible image. Her left eye was red and her right eye was icy light blue in color. Her short shorts, skin tight against her thighs. Her belly shirt cut low, showing half her stomach and part of her chest. She didn't normally dress this way... But she knew how to get exactly what she wanted. It isn't hard for a woman with a body like hers.

She walked for miles and miles. At first, she thought maybe she was going in the wrong direction. But, as soon as she saw the sign, she grinned. It said, in big chalk letters, _**Ramones**._

She walked into the little restaurant and smiled. In one booth there was a pink-headed boy with a little blue cat. In another was a busty brunette and a big broad-shouldered black-headed man. And in the other, a lonely little frail red-headed boy. In the very last booth, was exactly the man she had been looking for.

In that last booth was a big orange-headed boy. His shoulders were broad, and his arms were muscled. He looked up at her with his bright neony green eyes, and whispered something to his self. His torn jacket was hanging from his body, and his tattered shirt clung to hid body. He stood up, examined Yume, and waited on her to say something.

"Brady?" she asked.

"You know damn well who I am." he said sternly, eyeing her. "Let's take this...outside." he said, hinting at they were going to fight.

"You wouldn't beat up a _girl _would you?" she smirked, looking at him.

By now, the pink-headed boy had picked up on what was being said. He listened intently.

"How about... _You _sit down, _I _sit down, and we talk about this like _grownups._" she said with a sly smirk. The man grunted, then sat, trying not to draw any attention towards them. "_Now,_" Yume said, "about that ke-"

"You're not getting my key!" the man boomed, slamming his fist on the table. "You're not!"

"Now, now, Brady," she said, grinning again, "let's calm down a bit."

"No." he said again, less loudly but more sternly.

"Brady," she began as she slowly ran her manicured finger up his leg, "we _both _know that key belongs to me." she said.

The man shuddered before opening his mouth the refuse again.

"Give the pretty lady her damn key, already." the pink-headed boy said.

The man got up. As Yume got up to stand in his way, he shoved her to the ground, where she hit her head. The man grabbed the pink-headed boy's table and threw it on top of her.

She babbled for a little bit, and squirmed trying to get the table off of her, but she was pinned there. She mumbled a little bit more before the man grabbed her by the throat and picked her up. "Are you ever gonna shut up?" he screamed in her face. When he did so, spit flew from his mouth onto her face. Her tightened his grip, and rammed her head into the floor a couple times until she bled. She mumbled something else, and then the man stomped on her stomach, making her vomit blood. And that was the last thing Yume remembered...


	2. Chappy 2: A Strange Room

Yume woke up laying on the floor. She had not remembered how she got there or what had happened, but what she did know was she had a **HUGE** _splitting _headache. She reached up and felt her lip. She pulled away immediately because when she touched it, it stung. She looked at her hand to see it had little specks of blood on it. Suddenly, the events of last night came to her. She felt her key ring and-

"Dammit."

The key Brady stole from her wasn't there. She fumbled in her pocket for a moment, taking a mental note of how many keys were present.

**"1...  
2...  
3...  
4...  
5..."**

Yup, they were all there. Except, of course, the key she aimed for... Crux.

Yume already had 5 of the many keys out there. She had:

-Pyxis, "The Compass", who looks like a penguin with a big round face and has a compass on top of his head.  
-Sagittarius,"The Archer", who is a man wearing a horse costume with a great skill in archery.  
-Nikora,"The Canis Minor", Nikoras come in various colors, accessories and markings.  
-Caelum, "The Chisel", who appears as more of an item than a being which takes three different forms to attack.  
-Crux, "The Southern Cross" who is a human-like cross, with a mustache and cross shaped nose and also has a lot of information about all Celestial Spirits.

The Celestial Spirit that was stolen by Brady was her strongest and best Spirit... Aquarius. "The Water Bearer". Aquarius is a mermaid. She is equipped with an urn. Yume always has, and always will, consider Aquarius her strongest spirit, even if she does have a bitchy attitude now and then. Well, more or less always.

Anyways, by now, Yume has gotten up and is trying to figure out where she is. The pink-headed boy, who had been watching her for a while, finally spoke. "You've been asleep awhile."

Yume turns sharply in his direction. "Who's there?" she demands. "I-I have my keys here a-and I'm not afraid to use them!"

"Relaaaaax. He must've hit your head harder than I thought!" the boy exclaimed. The little blue cat giggled at that.

"Yeah!" it yelled in agreement.

"W-who a-are you?!" she demanded, stuttering slightly, but still very stern.

"Like I said, relaaaaaaax. It's all good" the boy flashed her a toothy grin, with his head cocked slightly to the right. The cat did the same, only to the left instead of the right.

"And like _I_ said," she stated as stern as she could, "_Who. Are. You?" _She left space between each word, as if to strengthen their understanding.

The pink-headed boy looked her up and down. "The name's Natsu," he grinned, "and this is Happy. And you are?"

Yume dusted herself off, realizing at last what she was wearing and what she must look like. "I'm Yume." she said bluntly, blushing a very light shade of pink. "And I'm not a prostitute!" she blurted out.

"Didn't think you were." Natsu grinned. "Just saw you get knocked out by that big dude, figured I'd help. Here," he threw something shiny at her "got this back for ya."

It was Yume's key! She felt like jumping and yelling but instead she simply mumbled "Thanks.." and turned away. "Wait." she said, turning to look at them. "Let me treat you to dinner." she smiled her bright toothy smile. This seemed to please the two, and she coughed a little.

"Maybe we should get you properly dressed first" Natsu scoffed.

"Uh... Yeah.." she blushed again. Natsu handed her some of his clothes.

"They'll be a lil loose, but it'll fit alright." he grinned, "Now lets eat!" Happy cheered him on while Yume changed.

And then they set out for a place called **_Death Café _**


End file.
